Mas que complejos
by Lady Alchemist
Summary: Los problemas mas simples han pasado...pero ¿luego que?...NUEVO CHICO..A VER QUE LES PARECE EL DE GAFITAS!
1. Introduccion

**INTRODUCCION**

La mañana había llegado nuevamente. Mirando hacia el techo se froto los ojos debido a que la luz solar la cegaba y es que siempre olvidaba cerrar las cortinas por la noche. Luego de incorporarse y recoger las cosas regadas en todo el suelo de su habitación, simplemente suspiró. La misma rutina.

Cuando Risa salió del cuarto avanzo lentamente arrastrando los pies, las mañanas nunca le daban las energias necesarias y el letargo siempre se apoderaba de su cuerpo a esas horas. De pronto escucho unos toques que se convirtieron en pasos desesperados y entonces recordó:….¡¡¡EL BAÑO!!!!..........Prestamente se abalanzo hacia allí, aprovechando la longitud de sus piernas y su habilidad en cuestiones físicas, por lo que finalmente le gano la entrada a su hermano.

DEMONIOS TONTA!!, MAS TE VALE QUE TE APURES!!!, NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE POR….AUUUUUUUUUU!!!- Risa cerro la puerta del baño antes de escuchar la frase completa que su hermano vocifero mientras se golpeaba contra el banco que inteligentemente la chica había colocado en el pasadizo una noche antes.

Uhhhh…….nuevamente la rutina. La muchacha se miro al espejo. Risa Koizumi no había cambiado mucho. Era cierto, había subido un poco de peso, el mismo peso que ella declaraba como masa sanamente muscular; su cuerpo se había expandido en algunas partes mas que en otras. Sin embargo, ella se sentía de la misma manera que hace un año, cuando se despedia de la academia, en la que había pasado cuatro años de su vida, donde había encontrado buenos amigos, y aunque no lo creyera el amor en quien menos se lo imaginaba. Todo había sido tan bonito en aquellas épocas, los salones de clase en los que vivía con los chicos, Nobu poniéndose histérica cada vez que Risa mencionaba algo deprimente, la timidez de Chiharu, la simpatía de Nakao, la discrecion de , los festivales, los conciertos de Umibozu, las salidas…y Otani. Risa sonrio a pesar de lo despeinada que se veía frente al espejo, y es que esa era la habilidad de Otani, siempre le animaba a pesar de no hacer nada.

Otani, que lindo te veias en uniforme- se dijo alegremente la chica mientras permanecia quieta debajo de la ducha- pero…es duro no poder verte tanto como quisiera.

Desde que había terminado la época colegial, la mayoría de alumnos del ultimo año habían tomado distintos rumbos deacuerdo a sus aspiraciones futuras. A Risa le había causado problemas el encontrar que debía estudiar o seguir en lo que quedaba de su despreocupada vida, sin embargo, luego de cierta experiencia, había logrado decidirse por el estilismo. Se había acostumbrado a la vida en la nueva academia a la cual asistia y encontró realmente buenos compañeros con los cuales compartir su tiempo y nuevos conocimientos, sin embargo a pesar de estar rodeada de personas, extrañaba mucho a sus antiguos amigos. Con Nobu se comunicaba constantemente en un primer momento, pero luego su amiga dejo de contestar con tanta rapidez sus mensajes y Risa no quizo incomodarla pues pensó que en la universidad los trabajos son mas pesados que en el tipo de carrera que ella seguía y poco a poco dejo de escribirle excepto en días especiales. A pesar de que Chiharu no había cambiado de ciudad, desde que Suzuki ingresó a la misma un año después, simplemente ambos se habían vuelto muy cariñosos y Risa se sentía la quinta pata del gato cada vez que le invitaban a salir por lo que evitaba ir sola a sus reuniones, ya que a pesar de tener a Otani, los estudios del mismo le impedían acompañar a Risa la mayoría de las veces a dichas reuniones – "¿CREES QUE PUEDO SALIR AL KARAOKE Y AL MISMO TIEMPO ESTAR EN MIS CLASES?....¿EHH?...¿SUPER OTANI TRANSDIMENSIONAL??...¿QUE COSAS DICES TONTA?!!!". En conclusión, Risa Koizumi, quien antes se sentía abrumadamente feliz por la compañía, ahora se sentía sola. Pero que importaba, si tomaba en cuenta solamente aquellos días de pensamientos introspectivos, no aprovecharía el poco tiempo que podía pasar con Otani y por el contrario seria egoísta de su parte si tratara de exigir mas atención. ¡BIEN, YA NO ERES UNA NIÑA RISA!!, ¡¡¡MAS COMPRENSION, MAS COMPRENSION!!!!

Mamá, Risa se está volviendo mas loca de lo normal- menciono el chico al ver como su hermana hablaba sola dándose palmaditas en la espalda durante aquel desayuno. Sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando pues se atragantó con un pedazo de tostada que había ingerido. Risa le había dado una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡¡¡Atsushiiiii!!!!, ¡¡¡¡Atsushiiiiii!!!!

Atsushi Otani abrió los ojos al escuchar los gritos de una mujer. Bien, para que quería un despertador si tenia la voz de su madre que alcanzaba un radio de 30 metros a la redonda. El muchacho se froto los ojos por los rayos solares que provenían de la ventana de su habitación. Siempre olvidaba cerrar las persianas por las noches. Al terminar su ducha diaria, se seco el cabello y sin querer resbaló y cayó en el frío piso de mayólica.

-OUCHH!!!- el chico se froto la cabeza y sintió que un chichon había comenzado a aparecer.- ¿Pero qué es esto?.

Otani miro el suelo y vio al causante de su caída, un objeto al que había pisado sin darse cuenta. Era..¿el amigo conejo?. Hace unos meses, el muchacho había comenzado a estudiar en la universidad, y el primer dia de clases se encontraba algo nervioso. Aunque nunca lo había demostrado e intentaba evidentemente de evitarlo, Atsushi era una persona a la cual no le agradaban los cambios, y no tanto por las cosas que vendrían sino por los resultados que traerían aquellas cosas. Recordaba claramente cada sorpresa que había aparecido en su vida, y nunca había tenido la capacidad de enfrentarlas a tiempo, simplemente la reacción adecuada no surgia, y en cambio, tomaba actitudes que lo llevaban a otros dilemas. Envidiaba a Nakao, la tranquilidad con la que asumia las eventualidades y la certeza de sus acciones inmediatas. Quizas por eso confiaba tanto en él, porque sentía que Nakao llevaba mejor el control de su vida que Otani de la suya.

Otani levanto el objeto y observo a un conejo difunto, con un mensaje en su diminuta camiseta. Resoplo fuerte y el conejo se tambaleo en sus manos, entonces el chico recordó aquel primer dia. Otani había permanecido parado frente al edificio, rodeado de otros edificios y jardines. El campus era enorme, mucho mas grande que la academia, y observaba nervioso y emocionado todas las areas que se harian suyas durante cinco años. Todo el esfuerzo no había sido en vano, el sacrificio, las madrugadas, la desconfianza de sus amigos (¿estas seguro que quieres dar el examen?), y el tiempo sin……bueno, el tiempo sin ver a la tonta de Koizumi.

-¿Dónde está?- pensó el chico. Risa le había mandado un mensaje muy temprano por la mañana, y el muchacho lo leia y releía, de pie junto a una fuente de agua. "O..ta….ni……ESPERAME!!!...PRIMER DIA!!!, LLEGO!!!" decía el mensaje en el celular del chico, sin embargo, ya habían pasado diez minutos y faltaban dos para que comenzaran las clases. Habia hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarse dormido y por fin cambiar el habito de llegar tarde y al parecer el esfuerzo iba a ser en vano si es que Koizumi no llegaba a tiempo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, se supone que ya estaría despierta si es que le había mandado el mensaje a tales horas.

Las campanas del campus sonaron y Otani miro impotente como los alumnos de alrededor apresuraban el paso para llegar a sus aulas dentro de los edificios, pero él no podía dejar aquel sitio, no, otra vez tard…..

-¡¡¡OOOOTAAAAANIIIII!!!, ¡¡¡OOOTAAAANIII!!!!- Una chica llegó corriendo y gritando desde unos metros atrás. Koizumi había llegado al fin, sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban desordenados, aparentemente por el trote agitado que había realizado y traia dos chalinas envueltas alrededor del cuello.

- Estas transpirando, por que vienes asi de agitada?..y porque me haces llegar tarde a clases??- dijo el chico chequeando de reojo la figura de Risa.

- Pues porque…..ahhh…- Risa tomo aire- Porque es tu primer dia en la universidad….ahhhh….

- ¿Y eso que?, te dije que no era tan importante, no era necesario que vinieras-

- Lo se, pero….ahhh….no es solo para verte….tengo que darte fuerzas…

- ¿Fuerzas???- Otani alzo la mirada y noto un bolso que la chica traia consigo.

- Toma- Risa extendió la mano del muchacho y coloco en ella una especie de muñeco; un conejo con expresión de moribundo que agitaba sus manos,o eso parecía, y en su camiseta mostraba un mensaje.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?...esto……hasta……..hasta morir???????....- Otani miro confundido a la chica, quien sonreía con una risita extraña- ¡¡he demostrado que puedo rendir buenos exámenes!!!, insinuas que aquí voy a morir, idiota?!!

-NOO!!!, NO ES ESO!!!- Risa volvió a sonreir de oreja a oreja y continuó- Este es el amigo conejo…

-¿amigo…conejo?????

- Sip….el amigo conejo es el que ayuda te va ayudar hasta la muerte, … te animará así estire la pata, y si no sabes las respuestas, él te las dirá…te transmitirá toooda la inteligencia de Risa….Vamos Otani, Vamos!!!

Otani sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al ver a Koizumi sonriéndole tan sinceramente, entonces guardó presuroso el muñeco dentro de su mochila y echo a correr sin mirar atrás, gritando: "¡¡¡ENTONCES EN VEZ DE AYUDARME ME HARA REPROBAR SI CONFÍO EN LO QUE SABES!!!...

El chico aceleraba cada vez mas aunque su aula estuviera cerca, sabia que era mejor no voltear a verle,¿ qué se supone que se proponía Koizumi?; con todo ese esfuerzo para darle un muñeco tan feo, y decirle que se animaria con tales cosas…y ¿Qué era lo peor de todo?, pues que una vez mas le habían robado un pedazo de su corazón.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Nuevas compañías**

-¡¡¡Risa!!!, ¿me estás oyendo?- Una rubia de ojos azules insistia en recibir respuesta de una de sus nuevas amigas del centro.

- ¿Ah?, esto….si, si, tienes razón Sae –

- ¿Qué tengo razón?..te estoy preguntando si quieres ir al bar luego de salir del trabajo…hum…¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Risa?

En realidad, la chica se encontraba pensando en que podría hacer con su trabajo de medio tiempo que se cruzaba con las horas de estudio en la academia. Ya había intentado conversar con la señora Nishida, sin embargo la mujer no había dado su brazo a torcer en aquellas cuestiones del horario y finalmente la muchacha se había resignado a intentar repasar lo que pudiese al llegar a casa por la noche. Risa nunca había sido excelente en los estudios durante su época de colegiala y mucho menos había hecho gala de su perseverancia con las notas, pero ahora se trataba de su futuro asi que al menos debía hacer el esfuerzo por lograr que las cosas fueran bien. Si los demás podían, por que ella no podría?. Se había recargado de nuevas baterías durante ese principio de año.

Jujuju, noooo, discúlpame Sae, es solo que estoy estresada con todo esto de los horarios…- Risa se estiró lo más que pudo para botar todas las preocupaciones asi como Nobu le había enseñado unos años antes.

Pero tu sola tienes la culpa. Ya te he dicho que pidas ayuda a tus padres si no puedes con lo del trabajo.

No puedo hacer eso- Risa suspiro- Mis padres tienen que pagar los estudios de mi hermano, además de las cuentas y la renta de la casa. Sentiria que retrocedería si ahora les pido dinero para mis asuntos.

Deja tus remordimientos querida. Solo mirame a mi, papá me envía dinero mensualmente y yo me siento muy tranquila y en paz- Sae Miyasaki había venido del extranjero, y aunque tenia raíces japonesas se había criado a la manera occidental, por lo que era mucho mas suelta que las demás chicas de su edad por aquellos lares, y al encontrar a una muchacha tan abierta como Risa Koizumi, la considero de inmediato como una de sus amigas favoritas.

Es que tu eres una yankee. Ustedes los yankees no tienen escrupulos- menciono alegremente la pelirroja mientras esquivaba los zarpazos que su amiga intentaba darle de manera inútil pues la altura y la agilidad de Risa aventajaba en gran medida a la de Sae, la rubia era increíblemente diminuta y frágil para su edad.

Oye, me la vas a pagaaar Koizumiiii!!!!..Ehhh???, mira a Kanzaki- Sae volteo hacia Risa y señalo disimuladamente hacia el lugar donde un muchacho de la edad de Risa miraba furtivamente hacia donde se encontraban ambas. Risa observo por el rabillo del ojo al chico delgado y pálido, que sostenía tres maletines en su espalda.- Risa, que crees que querrá?.

Hum…pues no lo se, pero es mejor que te pregunte a ti- Risa tomo una bocanada de aire, y se inflo de orgullo- yo tengo novio.

Ohhh sii, sii, ya lo has dicho cientos de veces, ese tal Otani….ahhh, ya hasta me he aprendido su nombre. ¿Iras entonces a lo del bar?

Nuuuuu, tengo que preguntarle a Otani antes…jujuju- Risa se sentía muy feliz al recordar que era novia del pequeño – espera, lo llamare…

Otani había tomado la mayoría de clases que podía y estaba convencido de aprovechar al máximo su tiempo en esta nueva etapa. Habia hecho toda su estructura de tiempos incluyendo las comidas y los descansos de cinco minutos, y finalmente todo había quedado perfecto para pasar el dia eficientemente. Los primeros días le habían ido estupendos, y a pesar de que la primera semana no veía a Koizumi, ver al amigo conejo le hacia sonreir cada vez que se sentía presionado. Risa, después de todo era encantadora cuando se trataba de animarlo; claro que nunca se lo diría abiertamente, porque a parte de linda podía ser bastante roñosa. Bien, que podía hacer?, quería a Risa Koizumi…y cuando lo recordaba le invadía un calorcito dentro del estomago que le hacia tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y botarlo de un solo resoplido. Y justamente tenia que ser la chica mas alta que hasta su momento había conocido, ironias de la vida.

Ese Viernes por la tarde, el muchacho se sentía alivianado de ver que había avanzado gran parte de sus labores, y solo le quedaban unas cuantas hojas de un trabajo especial que había tomado voluntariamente para obtener bonificaciones en su puntaje. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y se sento en una mesa lejos de todos los grupos ruidosos que pudieran aparecer en el camino. Cuando ya habían pasado minutos de haber comenzado, una chica se asomo tímidamente hacia él.

Errr, disculpa…¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Otani que no deseaba ser molestado se lamento dentro de si que justo aquella muchacha escogiera aquel sitio para leer. Sin embargo, por educación no podía ser grosero y expulsarla de su mesa, eso lo podría haber hecho con Risa, pero Risa era su novia, y aquella solo era una extraña.

. Oh, si, claro…- Otani se enfrasco en sus libros nuevamente, sin embargo luego de unos minutos, cayo en la cuenta de que la chica no había sacado ningún texto y solo lo observaba leer y escribir desde hace un buen rato. Como restándole importancia, el muchacho le dio la espalda y poso el libro en su regazo, sin embargo, nuevamente y sin inmutarse la chica continuo su observación y peor aun, se acerco mas hacia el, como queriendo descubrir algo que Otani ocultaba. Sin mayor paciencia, el chico por fin dejo su silencio.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- simplemente había acabado con su educacion.

- Ah…no…es solo que……- la chica bajo la mirada- me preguntaba si podía estudiar contigo.

-¿estudiar conmigo?- Otani miro a la chica que le había hecho la propuesta. Era del mismo tamaño que el, de melena negra azabache y con mejillas sonrosadas.- pero, yo hago un trabajo adicional, además…no estamos en la misma clase, soy de primer ciclo y…

- Yo también!!!- respondió enérgicamente la muchacha- esto…..yo estoy en la mayoría de clases en las que vas tu y también he tomado el trabajo adicional!!, he visto los animos que le pones a las cosas de aquí, y yo….quisiera….que me enseñes como hacerlo también…., me refiero, a como ponerle ganas a los libros..

- Hum…bueno…si quieres podemos ayudarnos en lo que se pueda…- Otani vio que la chica era bastante directa, mucho mas de lo que el solia ser.

- ¿en serio?..PERFECTO OTANI!!!

- sabes …mi nombre eh?

- Oh….puedoo, llamarte asi verdad?

- Como tu quieras.

Al principio Otani se sentía incomodo compartiendo ideas con dicha chica sobretodo porque escuchaba todo lo que el decía atentamente y lo escribia todo en un cuaderno; sin embargo poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que Mizuki, que asi era como se llamaba, resulto ser una persona bastante agradable y amable, y pronto se estableció una charla amena entre ambos. Asi pasaron dos horas terminando dicho trabajo adicional, hasta que sono el celular de el chico. Era Koizumi. Mizuki observo atentamente el aparato y de vez en cuando movia la cabeza aparentemente para ver de quien era el nombre que aparecia en la pantalla, o eso le pareció a Otani, cuando contesto la llamada.

-¿Koizumi?

- Otaniiiiii, hola. ¿Cómo está el amigo conejo?

- ¿Llamas para saber eso?,

- Eh???- Risa dejaba escuchar un sonido de muchedumbre en el fondo. Aparentemente se encontraría en el centro de diseño y estilismo.

- Me siento ofendido.

- ¿y por que???...que tiene de malo?

- PUES PORQUE PREGUNTAS POR UN MUÑECO Y no preguntas….digo….ERES UNA IDIOTA.

- ¿Quieres que pregunte por ti?- Risa solto una risita del otro lado del teléfono-¿eh Otani?, Otani estas enamorado de mi eh?

- CALLATE. DEJA DE BROMEAR CON ESO…PARA YA!!!- ¿Podia ser que se avergonzaba incluso por teléfono?.

- Pues yo si estoy enamorada de Otani- El chico escucho un silencio por la bocina y volvió a sentír el calorcito de siempre-y….¿Como esta mi Otani?

-Bi…….bien……- Risa nuevamente había dado en el blanco- Estoy haciendo unas cosas…

- Hum…bueeeeeno. Quiero saber si estas libre hoy por la noche.

-¿Por qué?

- Quiero salir a un nuevo lugar contigo, un bar. Un grupo de amigos ira, y quería que fuesemos juntos, ¿Qué dices?

- Ohhh…está bien. Es Viernes y ya casi he acabado con todo, esperame en el centro, al lado de la estatua de siempre.

- Okeyyyyy!!!

- Y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde…

- Yay!!!!!!

Koizumi había colgado el teléfono. Otani sentía una pequeña alegría luego de hablar con la pelirroja y tenia extrañamente los animos renovados. Mizuki que miró al chico durante toda la llamada quedo pensativa unos segundos.

Entonces, ¿en que estábamos?- Otani llevaba una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja.

En Freud…-contesto la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Oh si, ese tipo Freud…

Errr…Otani…ella…¿es tu hermana?

Ah?- el chico dejo a Freud a un lado unos instantes y recordó la llamada- no, ¿Cómo podría ser mi hermana? Yo no tendría hermanas tan escandalosas..Jajajaja

¿Entonces…ella es…?

Es Risa. Mi novia.

Mizuki miro a la mesa por unos segundos y luego sonrio abiertamente abriendo nuevamente su cuaderno de apuntes.- ¿Continuamos, maestro Otani?. El chico asintió con la cabeza alegremente y ambos continuaron sus reportes.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: La espera**

Risa había tomado unas cuantas cosas de su casillero y había corrido rápidamente hacia el baño. Bien, tendría que hacer todo lo mas practico posible si quería salir por la noche; debía llegar antes al trabajo, terminar en casa lo del diseño y finalmente alistarse, definitivamente era una chica muy lista según lo que ella pensaba. En el lavabo, se peinó y recogió el cabello, debía estar muy ordenada para no recibir ninguna llamada de atención más, y cuando hubo acabado, salió trotando del lugar. Al pasar por los jardines exteriores divisó a lo lejos dos figuras: Sae conversaba con un chico que Risa no lograba descifrar; sin embargo ya que no podía dedicar tiempo a adivinar aquello, la chica se alejo del lugar en dirección a su centro de labores, donde la señora Nishida la esperaba con el restaurante lleno de clientes hambrientos.

Ahhh….entonces faltaba solo eso…era muy fácil-

Claro que lo era, si se revisan varios libros las respuestas se encuentran rápido. Ahhh. ¿Qué hora es?

Otani y Mizuki habían finalizado el trabajo adicional luego de un par de horas. El chico agradecia en el fondo la presencia de su nueva compañera pues termino siendo menos tedioso, al final siempre dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una sola. Cuando hubo mirado el reloj, Otani recordó la cita con Koizumi y que debía ir a su casa a prepararse para ello.

Son las cinco, es mejor que me vaya a casa- Otani se levanto pero inmediatamente después noto que algo en Mizuki andaba mal.

Ay…- La chica se encorvó y posó sus manos sobre su estómago- bien…nos vemos luego…Otani…

¿Te ocurre algo?- Otani pregunto un poco asustado al mirar la cara pálida de Mizuki.

No..es que…no he comido nada desde el desayuno…es mi culpa, por los deberes termino dejando el almuerzo para otro momento…

Espera, entonces te llevo a la enfermería…

Nop…creo que me faltan fuerzas…mejor voy a comer algo…pero- Mizuki miro anhelante al chico- podrías acompañarme?, no me gusta almorzar sola.

Otani se rascó la cabeza y pensó en lo de Koizumi. Bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tomar?, solo seria cuestión de media hora y podría fácilmente dirigirse a su casa y luego al bar. Por la complexión de Mizuki no comería mucho, asi que seria rápido librarse de ella.

Está bien, vamos.

Guauuu, pequeña- El padre de Risa se emocionaba cada vez que veía a su hija tan arreglada, cada vez se había hecho mas y mas madura y eso lo conmovía en todas las ocasiones en las cuales la chica había salido de pinta.

Papá, no me mires así- La chica se avergonzaba al ver como su progenitor se secaba las lágrimas- sólo es una salida. Me has visto siempre así y hasta ahora haces esa expresión?

Es que uno nunca acaba de ser padre, niña malagradecida…

Ooooh...papá…

Luego de aquella breve interrupción de su padre, Risa Koizumi salió de su hogar dispuesta a divertirse y valorar todo el tiempo que podía permanecer al lado del enano de la universidad donde enseñaban pedagogía. Otani-pensó- Vamos a crecer juntos desde ahora.

Al llegar a la estatua del centro, notó que el chico aún no había llegado. La promesa que se había hecho el muchacho de llegar siempre temprano a todos sus compromisos parece que se había roto; pero no importaba, Risa era muy paciente; ya había esperado mucho tiempo atrás por el amor de Otani, y a pesar de las penurias que tuvo que pasar, finalmente recibió la recompensa. Así que esperar un poco más por él no era gran problema. Ella amaba a Otani y él le correspondía, eso era lo único importante y nada ni nadie iba a quitarle esa felicidad, ni siquiera las tardanzas del futuro maestro Atsushi Otani. Sin embargo, el tiempo fue pasando y la ausencia de Otani se hacía más y más evidente. La gente caminaba alrededor, algunos de ida y otros de vuelta. Muchas parejas pasaban de la mano, conversando alegremente de quien sabe que. Ella nunca podría estar tan cariñosa con Otani como aquellos enamorados. A Otani nunca se le había dado eso de ser el príncipe azul ni nada, siempre terminaba diciéndole idiota, tonta, amazona, gigante, etc; parecería extraño para cualquiera que una pareja se tratara así, sin embargo Risa se había acostumbrado a su particular forma de expresarse con respecto a ella. Así era él, y así se había enamorado de Otani.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y pronto se dio cuenta que algo podría estarle pasando al chico como parar retrasarse tanto. Entonces recibió una llamada. Era Sae.

Hey Risa, ¿Dónde estás?

Sae…

¿Es que no vas a venir? Todos te estamos esperando.

No, no, tengo algunas dificultades aquí, solo demoraré un poquitín más…

Pero no tardes tanto…aquí las cosas se están poniendo picantes!!!

¿ehh?

No te lo puedo explicar…jajaja…hey!!! Ahora es mi turno!!....err, Ven pronto Risa!!.

Risa se extrañó al escuchar la palabra picante en la conversación con su nueva amiga, sin embargo, aparentemente todos se estaban divirtiendo, todos excepto ella. Había llamado varias veces a Otani, pues ya había pasado una hora desde la hora fijada y no contestaba el celular. ¿Qué ocurría?. Esperó aún más, las calles se iban vaceando, hasta que el flujo de gente era mínimo; las pocas personas que caminaban por allí volteaban a verla como un bicho raro. Miró la hora. Eran las 11:00 pm. Se incorporó, estiró las piernas pues casi las tenía acalambradas y avanzó lentamente…debía ir a casa.

Otani caminaba bostezando y mirando las calles vacías. Esa chica Mizuki…. había sido todo un lío poder dejarla en su casa. Luego de comer cinco platos diferentes sufrió un dolor de estómago que obligó a Atsushi a llevarla hasta el hospital y luego tuvo que esperar a que llegaran los padres de la muchacha, quienes se tardaron demasiado como para mostrar preocupación por ella, según lo que pensaba el chico. Menudo día he pasado-pensó-. Al llegar a casa, el chico entró arrastrando los pies y dejó las zapatillas en la entrada quedándose en calcetines. Que bien se sentía pisar el suelo frío, sobretodo cuando traía tanto cansancio encima. Entonces oyó la voz de su madre.

-Atsushiiiiiiii, ¿eres túuuu?- la madre gritaba con una voz tan potente que era muy posible que en ese momento todo el vecindario estuviese despertando gracias a ella.

- Si, mamaaaaá…- Otani no alcanzaba a ver a su madre

- Atsushi, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde???!!!!!!

- Ahh…estaba con una amiga de la universidaaaaaad!!!- el muchacho dejó su mochila a un lado y se dirigió a la sala de star-...estuudiabamooos juntoooos peroooo……….….¡¡KOIZUMI!!….

Risa se encontraba sentada en un mueble observando a Atsushi con una expresión de sorpresa, pero él estaba aún más sorprendido.

Hola Otani- Risa sonrió y saludó con un gesto especial que solo ella podía hacer.

Ohhh…hola…..- En ese momento Otani recordó la cita que había acordado con la chica desde las 8 de la noche en un bar nuevo. ¿Cómo se olvidó de aquello?. – Koizumi..yo….

Shhh….- La pelirroja puso una expresión seria y se paró delante del pequeño tomándole el rostro entre sus manos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ehh?...si….

Me alegro…ahora estoy mas tranquila…uhhhh- Risa sonrió nuevamente y soltó al chico llevándose la mano al pecho- no sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima.

Koizumi…yo quería…

UUyyy, mira que hora es!!!!!- Risa miró en su muñeca un reloj imaginario- Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí, es que soy una chica tan frágil y delicada..jujuju….mejor me voy ahora mismo…SEÑORA FUE UN GUSTO VISITARLAAA!! GRACIAS POR SU AMABILIDAAAADD!!!!!!!! Adiós, Otani.

Koizumi, espera…

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo más, la pelirroja salió de un salto de su casa y corrió a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás. Otani sentía remordimientos por haber olvidado aquella cita y no haberle avisado lo que realmente lo había retenido. Salió detrás de Koizumi, sin embargo, su figura ya había desaparecido en el horizonte. ¿Por qué era mas alta que él?, era un hecho que fuera más rápida. "Koizumi, quiero darte una disculpa"-se dijo asimismo.

El chico tristemente se dio mediavuelta y al entrar a su casa fue recibido a escobazos.- ¡¡¡idiota, idiota, idiota..QUE LE HAS HECHO IDIOTAA!!, ¿Por qué TUVE UN HIJO TAN IDIOTA?!!!. LA NIÑA ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI Y TU YENDOTE CON UNA AMIGA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD…!!!! IDIOTA!!!


	4. Capítulo 3

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. He estado enredada con muchos quehaceres que no me permitían acabar , SORRY POR LA TARDANZA!!. Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, y estoy deacuerdo, Otani es despistado, y yo también lo agarraría a escobazos!!, pero es tan bello!!!...que contradicción. Les dejo este último avance, espero que lo disfruten amigos míos.

Lady Alchemist.

**Capítulo 3: Una disculpa.**

OHHHH…las formas…los colores…todo unido en una especie de paraíso que transforma la mente del ser humano en algo realmente maravilloso…nos hace…PERO NOS HACE….ehhhh???- el hombre de 40 años se emocionaba cada vez que podía expresar el sentimiento del diseño, le encantaba hablar de ello y no paraba de moverse de forma extraña cada vez que le tocaba ilustrar a sus queridos alumnos; sin embargo no toleraba a aquellos que no prestaban atención y consideraban su dedicación como algo sin ningún valor- OIGA!!, OIGA LE HE DICHO!!! DESPIERTE LE HE DICHO!!!.- Era una insolencia el echarse sobre la mesa y dormir como si de su casa se tratase- OIGA!!

El maestro cogió una de las reglas enormes que se solian colocar en la esquina del aula y golpeo con toda la fuerza que tenia sobre el pupitre de aquella sinvergüenza que se atrevía a roncar.

¡¡¡¡EHHHH?!!!...¡¡¡¡OOOOOOTANI, NO ME LO PIDAS!!, ¡¡ NO PODEMOS HACERLO AUN!!!!!..- la chica se incorporo de un salto, y luego miro a su alrededor - ……..erghhh?????...donde estoy????

La clase estallo en risas y el hombre cogiéndose con una mano la cabeza y levantando amenazadoramente la regla emitió aquella voz de pito que lo caracterizaba.

OIGA, DONDE CREE QUE SE ENCUENTRA?

En …el salón de clases?????- Risa se avergonzó al notar que todos sus compañeros la miraban con sonrisitas malintencionadas.

Y CREE QUE VENGO A ESTA ACADEMIA SOLO PARA DESPERTARLA?!!!...- el hombre agudizaba aun mas su vocecita.

Err….¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!!!- la muchacha se disculpó tan apresuradamente que al agachar la cabeza se golpeo contra la regla que aun sostenía su maestro- OUCHH!!!!- la clase nuevamente estallo en carcajadas, y el hombre, al ver la marca que pronto se haría chichón en la frente de Risa Koizumi, se quedo satisfecho finalmente.

Ohhh…todo el sacrificio que se debe hacer para formar hombres y mujeres de bien…mi elegancia no me permite perder la paciencia ante ustedes, todo sea por el art loooooooove!!!!!

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio ante los movimientos tan femeninos que empezó a hacer el Sr. Arthur (o aquel era el nombre que el mismo pregonaba) y que ya era una costumbre para ellos, aunque a muchos no les pareciera nada normal. Risa observo al hombre tocándose la cara y aunque los colores tan llamativos de su camisa abierta y sus pantalones acampanados no le afectaron la vista, se sintió un poco aturdida por aquellas demostraciones que solia realizar Mr. Arthur. cada vez que podía.

Hey, Risa, ¿Qué fue eso?...- Sae había alcanzado a la pelirroja al salir del salón de clases, pues casi había corrido luego de aquella escena vergonzosa que protagonizo en el aula, frente a mucha gente que aun no conocía bien.

Que hay Sae…jejeje- Risa sonrio tratando de evitar tener que contar lo que hacia unos momentos había estado soñando.- OHHHH…que cansancio….

Ahhh- la extranjera suspiro y luego recordó la noche anterior- Es verdad, ¿Por qué no fuiste al bar?..te estábamos esperando, sabes?.

Ahhhhh….- Koizumi no sabia que contestar; había intentado poner su mente en blanco desde esa mañana – Esto…yooo…tenia cosas que hacer…jujuju….

Hum…no se porque pero siento nerviosismo en tu respuesta…ESPERA!!!….no me digas que…..

Risa abrió los ojos ampliamente y se pregunto como es que su amiga podría saber…¿la habrían visto sentada en la fuente?

NO ME DIGAS QUE FUISTE CON TU NOVIO A…. ESE LUGAR!!!!!..Y HASTA PARECE QUE NO HAS DORMIDO AYER!!!

¿Qué….LUGAR?????

A UN…HO…………………………TEL…………………….

EHH?!!!!..NO!, NO!!!, SO..SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESO!!!..O..OTANI….TAMBIEN LO ES…

BAHH!!!, ya somos mujeres y tenemos edad para todo!!...

NO!!, AUN NO ESTAMOS PREPARADOS!!-

No están preparados pero tu sueñas con eso….eres realmente extraña Risa

Risa sintió como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura y simplemente rio nerviosamente. Era cierto que había soñado temas que iban mas alla de su alcance, sin embargo había sido producto de todos los pensamientos que había tenido durante toda la madrugada. Luego de llegar a casa, se había sentido aliviada al saber que Otani se encontraba bien, sin embargo, el oir que había estado con alguien mas, le hacia sentir incomoda; no era que desconfiara del chico, se imaginaba que habrían buenas razones como para dejarle plantada, la universidad era difícil y no podía comparar el grado de exigencia que ella tenia en aquella academia con el que Otani tenia que lidiar en la universidad, por lo que él debía estudiar mucho. Luego de reflexionar por horas mirando el techo de su habitación, decidió ser comprensiva y sentirse animada para ser un apoyo para Otani. Por ese motivo, Risa lleno su mente con una serie de planes a futuro que se realizarían entre ellos dos, los momentos que pasarían juntos, los viajes que harian, su boda e incluso hasta los hijos que tendrían, y aunque no se lo propuso, también se incluyeron los pensamientos malsanos. Y asi, sin dormir toda la noche, la pelirroja partió por la mañana a la academia de diseño, con ojeras y arrastrando los pies.

No seas asi conmigo, Sae; tu tienes una mente abierta…..como dicen los americanos?..ooopeeenn maain..ooopeeen maain…

Es open mind….- la rubia movio la cabeza ante la mala pronunciacion de su amiga- but you´re so foolish Risa…

Fuuulishh, fuulish…mi tu…mi tuuu….

Hazme recordar enseñarte ingles en algún momento…

OKEYY!!!

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, ambas soltaron una carcajada y riéndose se encaminaron al restaurante que se encontraba dentro del instituto, ya era hora de almuerzo. Que bueno que tenia a Sae en ese momento, ya no quería seguir pensando en el asunto del dia anterior.

La mañana del sábado estaba bastante apagada, el sol no había aparecido como en otros días. Dentro de una cafetería familiar, pocas personas disfrutaban de variedad de meriendas; entre ellos dos muchachos conversaban mientras tomaban café y jugo de frutas.

Es decir que te olvidaste de Koizumi-

¿Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que no fue asi?, con tanto alboroto se me paso el tiempo

Si, …….pero igual yo nunca le haría eso a mi Nobu….pobrecita Koizumi

Otani resoplo mirando hacia la ventana a través de la cual se podía divisar a una familia caminar dela mano. Aunque fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, Nakao era diferente a él y durante el tiempo que se conocían, habían tenido siempre distintas opiniones, aunque era evidente que la opinión que su amigo suministraba muchas veces había sido influenciada por su ex - compañera de aula.

-De todos modos, que te ha dicho luego de disculparte?

- Err….- pasando la mano por su cabello el chico miro hacia el vacio- aun no lo he hecho.

- Hum….- Nakao señaló acusadoramente a Otani- que mal hombre…

- NO PREJUZGUEZ A LOS DEMAS!!!!...PENSABA DECIRSELO!!!....

- A una mujer no se le hace esperar…debe estar sufriendo…

- OYE, SI ME DISCULPARE…..es solo que……..quiero hacerlo frente a ella; no me gusta pedir disculpas por teléfono.

- Quieres hacerlo personalmente………..ejem, ejem, ejem..

- ¿Qué significa ese "ejem, ejem, ejem"?- El pelirrojo pregunto receloso.

- Nada…- Nakao cerro los ojos y sonrio- ejem, ejem, ejem….

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿si?

- Cada dia te pareces mas a Nobu- Otani afino los ojos y resoplo nuevamente mostrando su resignación.

- ¿en serio?- el amigo de Atsushi miro unos segundos el reloj que su novia le había obsequiado en su ultimo aniversario- Que lindo…

No pudiendo creerse esa respuesta, Otani dejo caerse sobre la mesa produciendo un golpe que resonó en todo el lugar. Por mas que le irritara la forma como sus amigos le decían las cosas, tenia que aceptar que Nakao tenia razón, y por eso mismo se sentía bastante culpable aunque no pensara que hizo algo malo al ayudar a alguien en dificultades. Se preguntó como estaría Koizumi en su academia. Esa tonta seguramente se habría deprimido imaginándose cosas y fantaseando; la conocía bien, siempre tan insegura y sentimental, pero era por eso que…

Siiii…..siiii princesa…Otani se fue con otra y dejo plantada a Koizumi…ajaaaa….está bieennn….

HEY!! QUE LE ESTAS DICIENDO!!!!- el chico salió de sus pensamientos de pronto cuando vio al moreno hablar por celular.

Luego de Koizumi ahora se esta metiendo conmigo…..siiii cariñoooo…..estoy deacuerdo….que mal hombre…

OOOYEEEE!!!!

Nakao extendió el brazo hacia Atsushi y dejo a pocos milímetros de separación el aparato del rostro del pelirrojo.

Mi delicada princesa quiere decirte algo…- Otani entonces cogió el teléfono por curiosidad y pronuncio un "alo" entrecortado.

OYE IMBEEECILL!!!, VAS A TRATAR BIEN A RISA SINO VAS A VERTELAS CONMIGO!!!!...TE VOY A HACER COSAS QUE TE VAN A DOLER BASTAAAARDOOO!!!

Otani dio un salto hacia atrás sentado en su silla, y todo el conjunto: silla-Atsushi se dio media vuelta cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo de la cafetería, quedando el chico boca arriba. Todas las personas del sitio voltearon sorprendidas tratando de averiguar que era lo que había producido tal escándalo, mientras que Nakao miraba alrededor de Otani.

Nooo!!...mi celular….¿se ha roto?

Eran las tres de la tarde, y Risa miraba el reloj del aula en medio de un sopor que la mantenía entre este mundo y algún otro. Diez….solo nueve…solo ocho, siete…seis falta poco..cinco…..ehhh?....¿quien es ese?, nunca lo había visto aquí..oh….tres….dos….uno…….

La alarma resonó en todo el centro de estudios, avisando puntualmente que eran ya las tres en punto. Algunas personas recogían sus libros y cuadernos, prestos a ingresar a la siguiente clase, sin embargo, otros alumnos, como Risa Koizumi y su amiga Sae, que cursaban el mismo periodo, habían terminado ya sus deberes en aquel lugar, y guardaban sus pertenencias para irse a casa o simplemente salir a divertirse.

Koizumi suspiro aliviada al escuchar el sonido estridente de la campana; los ojos le pesaban, deseaba dormir y recuperar el sueño que había perdido la noche anterior, y asimismo envidiaba las energias que Sae tenia aquel sábado; parecía que hubiera descansado tranquilamente en su casa y no que hubiera salido a un bar con sus nuevos amigos hasta las tres de la mañana. Ambas chicas caminaron por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia la salida, y entonces dos chicos que conversaban al lado de los casilleros avanzaron hasta ellas. Escucho de repente un susurro de su amiga que sonaba algo como "damn it". Risa observo ambas figuras que se acercaban presurosas; una de ellas era delgada, y la otra al contrario se hacia cada vez mas voluminosa a cada paso, pronto reconoció a uno de los muchachos, era el chico que había estado conversando con Sae el dia anterior, el dia en que Otani no se había aparecido. "Rayos" pensó, siempre todo en su cabeza terminaba desembocando en ese asunto.

Hola Miyasaki- Kanzaki, el chico encorvado y pálido levantó la mano en señal de saludo, sin embargo parecía que no había notado la presencia de Risa porque solo miraba a su amiga.

Si, hola- respondió Sae mirando hacia otro lado y agarrandose de la blusa de Risa- ¿Qué pasa?

Koizumi se preguntó por que Sae había cambiado de ánimos de pronto y se había puesto tan seria y por inercia volteó a ver al otro chico, quien la miraba fijamente e hizo que a Risa le dieran escalofríos al ver los dos pequeños ojos negros.

Esto…¿Cómo están las clases eh?, todo avanza muy rápido- el chico Kanzaki soltaba de cuando en cuando risitas tontas, que a Koizumi le parecían desagradables.

Si, claro, claro…..oye Kanzaki si no te molesta, yo y Risa nos tenemos que ir, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no podemos quedarnos a charlar…

No, no, no quiero quitarles el tiempo…pero yo…quería conversar algo contigo..

Sae resoplo de mala gana y dió a Risa una mirada extraña. Koizumi respondió la mirada y no entendía lo que su amiga trataba de decirle con aquella actitud, aparentemente ambos habrían peleado o algo, quizá quería que los dejara solos.

Ahh, no, no, conversen, conversen..yo me pondré a un lado, no se preocupen por mi.

¿ehh?..que…

Sae no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir pues Kanzaki la agarro del brazo y la llevo a un lado. Koizumi miro el cuadro curiosa y luego cayo en la cuenta que se había quedado al lado de aquel chico enorme quien ahora la miraba abriendo lo mas que podía los ojos, dándose una apariencia extraña y asustando aun mas a Risa. La chica trato de sonreírle y el muchacho mostro los dientes enormes haciendo que Risa se inclinara al lado opuesto. "Parece un caballo", pensó. El chico se inclinó hacia el lado de Risa, y la chica vio espantada que aparentemente deseaba establecer contacto hombro a hombro con ella, sin mencionar aquel sonido de respiración profunda que hacia aquel individuo. Risa se inclino aun mas hacia el otro lado, inclinándose 45º y asimismo el chico la imitó quedando un cuadro realmente extraño.

Tu eres Koizumi- dijo el muchacho con una voz muy ronca.

Ehh?.......Si….……

De pronto, alguien empujo a ambos por detrás, haciendo que Risa se cayera hacia un lado y el muchacho enorme hacia el otro. Cuando la chica reacciono diviso a una persona que en cuatro patas recogía varios libros regados por el suelo.

Hey…¿Qué sucede amigo?- el chico caballo pregunto enojado observando al causante de la caída.

Ehh?....oh…disculpen, disculpen…tenia los libros enfrente y no los vi, disculpen

Koizumi miró adolorida al tipo que la había empujado, y aunque recibió varios golpes al caer, en el fondo agradeció aquel hecho porque la había sacado del acoso del muchacho enorme. Y cuando el individuo de anteojos acabó de recoger sus libros y se incorporo, ayudo a recoger a ambos y se agacho dando una disculpa nuevamente. De pronto, al levantarse nuevamente, el muchacho de los libros dirigió su mirada hacia Risa, y le sonrió dándole un guiño. Risa se sorprendió al ver aquel gesto y trato de recordar si es que conocía a aquel individuo, mientras veía como la figura fue alejándose hasta desaparecer tras una esquina.

Risa, nos vamos…- Koizumi se dio cuenta de que Sae y aquel chico Kanzaki habían terminado su conversación y que además al acercarse su amiga traia un aspecto sombrio , mientras que el muchacho permanecia de espaldas a ella.

Oh….ah si, si….

Sae jalo de la blusa a Koizumi y la saco rápidamente de aquel pasillo, mirando al frente sin darle ningún detalle. Al estar en el jardín, Risa se atrevió a preguntar.

Y, Sae, ¿De que quería hablarte ese Kanzaki?

Ayyyy!!!, Risaaa!!!, ya me tiene cansadaaa!!- Sae se agarro de los cabellos.

¿Qué dices?

Ese Kanzaki no deja de perseguirme…esta de un lado a otro detrás de mi, volteo ahí esta Kanzaki, al otro lado, AHÍ ESTA KANZAKI…Kanzaki alla, Kanzaki aca…ARGHH….IT´S FREAK!!

Eh..jejejeje- Risa pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de aquello…pobre Sae, y ella que le había dejado sola hace unos minutos.

Yo le he dicho antes que….- la rubia se quedo callada por unos segundos mirando hacia las puertas del centro - Risa…creo que aquel chico de secundaria te esta llamando…

Risa volteo hacia el lugar que señalaba Sae y vio una figura pequeña sentada en un banco al lado de la salida, la cual agitaba la mano mientras la miraba a lo lejos. Era Otani.

"Claro", pensó Risa, "Otani sigue siendo mas pequeño que yo". Desde que habían terminado su época escolar ya no tenían a todos sus compañeros alrededor, comentando en susurros acerca de la diferencia de alturas y tampoco estaba el profesor que los había bautizado como los famosos All Hanshin Kioyin de Osaka, por lo que habían dejado de tomar en cuenta aquel pequeño gran detalle que los había acercado desde un principio, primero porque se sentian identificados uno con el otro por no encajar con el grupo y finalmente porque estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro, o eso pensaba Risa. Sae no conocía a Otani y tampoco había vivido todas aquellos años junto a ellos, por lo que era lógico que no identificara al chico como alguien de su edad en primera instancia. De pronto se le vino a la mente lo del día anterior, realmente no quería hablar de eso, sólo tenía ganas de dormir.

Las chicas se acercaron a Atsushi quien se sacaba en esos momentos los audífonos de los oídos, y dejaba de escuchar a Umibozu en concierto.

Que hay?- Otani levanto la mano en señal de saludo y continuó- Koizumi.

Hola Otani.

Sae miro curiosa al chico tratando de recordar de donde se le hacia familiar aquel nombre hasta que observo a Risa tratando de esconder el rostro y entonces abrió enormemente la boca y entornó los ojos azules.

Ehh???..OH MY GOD!...eres Otani?!!!

Ahhh…..¿si?...- Otani miro a la chica extrañado por la manera tan suelta con la que se expresaba, y la familiaridad que tenía con la gente que no conocía.

Risa miró hacia otro lado sonriendo resignada, "la gente se sorprende cada vez que se entera que somos novios" se dijo para si misma.

Oh, no los he presentado, Otani, ella es Sae, Miyasaki Sae…., y Sae….él es Otani Atsushi como puedes darte cuenta jejeje.

OHHHH…YA VEO….- Sae se inclino hacia abajo para tratar de mirar mas de cerca el rostro del pelirrojo- ¿Y CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES OTANI?...

El chico parpadeo ante la pregunta repentina que le habían formulado sin entender a que venia y solo respondió al pedido.

Tengo 18…

YA VEO….- Sae volteó a ver a su amiga que ahora miraba hacia el cielo,y soltó una risita burlona. Luego emitió un "BYE BYE RISA, BYE BYE OTANI" , se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida tranquilamente, dejándolos solos. Otani, luego de ver a la amiga de Risa desaparecer en el horizonte, miró a Risa que permanecía parada al lado suyo, envuelta en una chalina, con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios enrojecidos por el frio. Entonces se preguntó, ¿Desde cuando se fijaba en los detalles?.

Ah…Otani…¿Qué sucede?

¿Ya has finalizado tus deberes verdad?

Oh si, si

Entonces vamos a caminar.

Otani se incorporó y cogió de la mano a Risa halándola hacia la salida. A la chica le gustaba esa actitud que Atsushi tenía cada vez que quería que Risa lo siguiera, la forma en que la tomaba del brazo de manera tan decidida; en esos precisos momentos a la jovencita le parecía que Otani dejaba su apariencia frágil y mostraba una faceta distinta, era genial en verdad. Caminaron en silencio guiados por Otani hasta una arboleda, en donde no habían personas alrededor y entonces el chico se detuvo y volteó hacia Risa mirándola a los ojos, profundamente, de un modo que producía que Risa se pusiera nerviosa. Sus manos aun se encontraban entrelazadas.

Uhhh…que frío hace en verdad, ¿no Otani?- Risa no deseaba en el fondo tratar el tema del dia anterior.

Koizumi…ayer…- Otani miro al suelo, mientras la chica deseaba zafarse del asunto.

Oh, no, no, ayer no sucedió nada- la chica trató de forzar una sonrisa.

Ayer una compañera me pidió estudiar juntosperosepusoenfermaytuvequellevarlaalhospitalsuspadressedemoraronporesonollegueantesacasaperoconelbarullonomedicuentalotardequeerayqueteniaqueiralsitiodondeuqeriasirymicelularloperdientoncesyonoqueriacausarteproblemas.

Risa afino los ojos y trató de descifrar lo que el chico le había comunicado porque no había entendido ni una sola palabra.

¿Qué dijiste?

Otani soltó las manos de Risa y se sentó en el pasto de un solo impulso mirando el suelo nuevamente.

Lo que quiero decir es que…

¿Es que..?

Perdón- aquella palabra hizo que la chica también se sentara junto a su novio- perdón Koizumi, por no llegar. Creo que………………………………creo que soy idiota.

Risa despertó del sopor que le había dejado la desvelada y sintió como nuevas fuerzas misteriosamente entraban dentro de su cuerpo.

Koizumi …es para mi……tu eres para mi……

Continúa, continúa- expresó alegremente la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

¿ESTAS BURLANDOTE DE MI?

No, no, Otaaaaniiii…, continua con lo que ibas a decir…que Koizumi es para ti…

YA NO LO DIRE.

¿Qué?...¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu novia, luego de dejarla plantada tres horas?

Hablas como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito!!!,…. además ya pedi perdón.

Pero yo no te he dado mi perdón- respondió Risa mirando hacia otro lado.

Pero ya te pedí perdón!!!, que mas quieres que haga?!!...

Un masaje, …un masaje y un mes de bebidas y cine, tu pagas todo.

¡¡¿¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso??!!

Sino buscate otra novia.

BIEN, NO HAY PROBLEMA, HAY MUCHAS MUJERES HERMOSAS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, NO SERA DIFICIL CONSEGUIR UNA NUEVA NOVIA.

Koizumi sintió como un calor al estomago se aparecía como una ráfaga.

¿HAS ESTADO ESTUDIANDO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD O HAS ESTADO MIRANDO A LAS MUJERES QUE ESTAN ALLI?...SABES UNA COSA?!!..YO TE VOY A …

De pronto, Otani jalo del brazo a la chica quien no había terminado de hablar, la cogió de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si y la besó sin previo aviso. Koizumi sintió un estremecimiento al sentir los labios de Otani sobre los suyos y el calor que el rostro del chico emanaba. Entonces se dejó llevar por el beso hasta que el muchacho decidiera que acabe. Risa susurró apaciblemente: "Koizumi quiere a Otani", y el pelirrojo dando aquella mirada profunda que lo caracterizaba respondió: "A Otani también le gusta Koizumi".


	5. Capítulo 4

**Ahh…acabe el cuarto capitulo. El tiempo que me tomó ha sido justificado, pues prefiero despejar mi mente antes de comenzar un nuevo episodio con el fin de evitar los bloqueos. Y bien, Otani se disculpó con Risa y están bien otra vez, y como toda reconciliación viene acompañada de un tiempo de convivencia, pues pasan el dia juntos. Antiguos amigos y alguien nuevo. Espero que les entretenga leer este capítulo y les agrade como va tornándose este fic, ¡hasta el capitulo 5!!**

**Lady Alchemist.**

**Capítulo 4: Salida de sábado**

Otani se sentía bien, definitivamente bien. Le gustaba percibir el aroma que el cabello de Risa emanaba y que inundaba alrededor de su entorno cada vez que se sentaba cerca a ella. La piel de la joven era blanca, muy blanca y tersa con un ligero tono rosa que resaltaba la delicadeza de su rostro y que a pesar de que solia demostrar ser una persona fuerte, en esos instantes, efluía la debilidad que poco a poco Atsushi había logrado descubrir en ella. A pesar de ser mas alta, en aquellos instantes se hacia muy pequeña, tan pequeña como una muñeca que podía guardar en la repisa de su habitación.

¿Qué estás mirando?- Risa, luego de engullir el último camarón de su plato notó que el muchacho se había quedado inmóvil, dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto extraviada.

¿Por qué?!!...NO LO ARRUINES!!!.- el chico tomo su cabello y respondió exasperado.

¿Arruinar qué?

Era también distraída, tan distraída que ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que el chico estudiaba sus facciones y los puntos positivos que presentaba; y que repentinamente había destruido "el momento" con esa pregunta hosca y sin gracia.

Risa observó como su novio suspiró echándose sobre la mesa y escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos entrecruzados y se pregunto si había hecho algo malo unos instantes atrás. ¿No se habían reconciliado ya?, ¿Otani no le había propinado inesperadamente un beso largo, mas largo de los que estaba acostumbrada a recibir?.

Otani, ¿qué he arruinado?..

Nada…dejalo…

OTANI, DIMELO!!......HEMOS ACORDADO QUE DEBES DECIRME LO QUE PIENSAS, TENGO MAS CURIOSIDAD AHORA, SOY TU NOVIA, DEBES DECIRMELO..

Es solo que..- el pelirrojo miro hacia el techo – Koizumi eres muy tonta..

¿Ehhh?- la jovencita se decepciono ante la respuesta- ¿Eso era todo?

Bien…¿Estan bien los camarones?

¿Los camarones?- respondió Risa saliendo del tema- Oh si, si, están deliciosos…gracias por traerme..pero …..Otani…..- la jovencita se acerco a su novio susurrando- ¿no será muy costoso esto?... tu eres pobre y tal vez no te alcance para pagar la cuenta…

No es nada agradable decir eso ¿lo sabes?

Jejeje

Humph……Estoy ganando dinero ahora….

¿En serio?

Sip. Estoy haciendo trabajos ajenos en la universidad y cobro por ellos. Siempre hay buenos para nada que quieren seguir en su época colegial, asi se convierte en un buen negocio.

Ohhh…….ya veo…..Otani, te has vuelto mas maduro..

Otani levanto el rostro triunfante y comenzó a expeler un aire de superioridad ante la alabanza de la pelirroja.

Claro que si…Soy muy maduro ahora…- respondió inflando el pecho- siéntete afortunada de tener un novio como yo…- el universitario sintió como volaba, volaba muy alto, encima de las nubes…PODIA VER TODAS LAS NUBES!!!

Ohhhhh…si, si, ..Otani es un Dios…

Jejejeje…claro que si mortal…- ahora estaba por encima de la atmosfera.

OTANI ES OMNIPOTENTE!!!!

Ya lo se, ya lo se jejejejeje…no digas cosas que ya están claras Koizumi – AHORA ESTABA EN EL ESPACIO, EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR..

Pero es un Dios muy muy muy muy muy muy muy pero muy enano.

El chico de pronto choco contra un ovni y cayo en picada a la tierra, dándose un golpe seco contra el suelo.

Jajajajaja- Risa solto una carcajada- que idiota jajajajaja.

Hey Amazona!!!...te estabas burlando de mi?!!

No realmente- Koizumi se recostó sobre la mesa y miro tiernamente al chico que le exigia una explicación- puede ser que Otani no sea un Dios…….pero…

El chico captó el cambio en el tono de voz de su novia y dejo de gritar.

……pero Otani es la persona que hace milagros para mi.

Otani nuevamente sintió una opresión en el pecho y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerar, y para aliviar el calor en las mejillas tomó un poco de jugo de fresas.

Lo que tu digas…- menciono mirando fijamente el vaso- me alegro que te hayan gustado los camarones. Queria compensarte por lo de la otra vez, discúlpame….…nuevamente.

Ahhhh….te dije desde un principio que no había problema- continuo Risa- entiendo que tengas que estudiar mucho en la Universidad. No puedo comparar el nivel de exigencia al que estas sometido a diferencia de mi caso, y necesites estudiar en grupo. He decidido apoyarte en todo lo que hagas, aun asi te tengas que reunir con 30 modelos hermosas y voluptuosas para estudiar y yo deba quedarme en casa viendo el noticiero. Tengo confianza en ti, y quiero que desde ahora hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo…¿Entendiste?

Si.

Koizumi era así. Muchas veces parecía una tonta sin remedio, distraída, hosca, imprudente y quisquillosa…sin embargo, en un momento inesperado, aquellas características desaparecían y se mostraba muy sensible y considerada. Las últimas palabras le habían conmovido. Ella confiaba en él. Se alegraba de haber escogido a Risa, o mejor dicho, de que ella lo haya escogido a él desde un principio. Nunca más se olvidaría de una cita con Koizumi, nunca mas lo haría.

Al salir del restaurante marino, Atsushi Otani y Risa Koizumi caminaron por la avenida, observando tiendas y divirtiéndose al probar las novedades comerciales que se encontraban por las calles que recorrían. Era exquisito pasear las tardes de los sábados pues encontraban todo tipo de gente, desde estudiantes y familias enteras hasta los personajes mas pintorescos que habrían podido conocer. La pelirroja había descubierto un hombre que podía mover los bigotes sin usar las manos y quedo impresionada, aunque el chico mencionara que era muy probable que hubieran algunos hilos involucrados; mientras que el mismo Otani había llevado del brazo a Risa hasta un lugar en donde un anciano hacia bailar a una anaconda traída directamente desde el Amazonas; pero que de manera contraria que en el primer hallazgo, la que no estaba segura de la veracidad de la proeza era Risa, pues recordaba haber visto en un documental que las anacondas eran enormes y feroces y por supuesto no ostentaban esos sesenta centímetros que la serpiente del viejo parecía tener. Y mientras ambos discutían sus distintos puntos de vista en una "profunda" charla, de pronto olvidaron aquellos temas cuando escucharon una melodía muy familiar y que resonaba a un volumen muy alto.

UMIBOZU!!!!!!- exclamaron emocionados los dos mirando a todos lados y esperando encontrar al cantante o alguna novedad relacionada con él. Otani encontró primero el sitio desde donde provenia la cancioncilla pegajosa y jalo bruscamente a la pelirroja que volteada aun buscaba señales de Umibozu y que fue obligada luego, a caminar torpemente hacia un pequeño puesto en un lado de la acera.

En una mesa llena de papeles y afiches se encontraba una persona agitando una pequeña pancarta y anunciando alguna cosa. Al otro lado de la mesa, otro individuo hablaba muy animado y señalaba uno de los afiches que había tomado entre sus manos. Al acercarse al puesto de Umibozu , Risa pudo darse cuenta de que aquella figura delante del pseudomostrador era una persona muy conocida para ella.

¿Kohori?- El chico de cabello pintado volteo imediatamente la cabeza y sonrio al notar la presencia de su ex - compañera de trabajo, aunque aparentemente no le alegro la presencia de aquel otro chico, que media dos centímetros menos que el, pues solo saludo a su amiga.

Koizumi…¿Cómo estas?...Eh..Koizumi..mira…UMIBOZU!!!...

Risa observo el afiche que Koharu mostraba alegremente y leyó en la parte superior: "UNETE AL CLUB DE FANS DE UMIBOZU". Otani se emociono al saber que el cantante cada vez era mas famoso y que podían tener la oportunidad de participar en todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus conciertos, canciones y souvenirs y junto con Risa soltaron un "GENIAL!!" al unisono.

Umibozu es lo mejor…- de pronto, los tres chicos salieron de su extasis y voltearon a ver a quien se encontraba detrás de la mesa y que era quien promocionaba dicho club- Buenas canciones, el estilo es único, esta fuera de este mundo.

Si, si, estamos deacuerdo- respondieron los tres ex - colegiales sonriendo.

Bien, entonces llenen estas formas.

Risa, Atsushi y Kohori tomaron los papeles y comenzaron a llenar las hojas que les habían proporcionado. Risa escribia concienzudamente sus datos para evitar equivocarse en la inscripción pero luego dejó sus minuciosos trazos ante un comentario inesperado.

Y……está bien que dos chicos se unan a este grupo…pero es extraño ver a una chica hacerlo.

Ehh..?...- Risa levanto la mirada y por primera vez observo al individuo que había estado promocionando fervorosamente el club de fans. Era un chico alto, mas alto aun que ella, cabello negro, con un peinado a la moda y pequeños anteojos que trataban de esconder el color de sus ojos. Miraba de una manera despreocupada a Risa sin embargo sonreía de un modo amable, o esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo la chica.

Bueno….me gusta Umibozu desde hace mucho…no se si sea extraño para una chica eso jujuju…

A mi también me resulto extraño al principio enterarme que le gustara Umibozu- exclamo Otani sin levantar la mirada mientras seguía llenando la forma- pero es una chica rara después de todo.

No digas eso enfrente de los demás!!!- Risa corrigio al pelirrojo que ahora rellenaba la parte de "gustos personales".

Humph….no lo decía por eso- continuo el promotor del club, acomodándose los anteojos- es que me parece extraño que a una chica tan delicada y frágil como tú le agrade una música tan fuerte y salvaje como la de Umibozu…debes ser una persona muy interesante.

Aquel comentario hizo que Kohori volteara extrañado, sin embargo, a quien mas le afecto fue a Otani pues logro que levantara la cabeza inmediatamente y mirara con enojo al muchacho que sin mas ni mas había expresado aquella sarta de tonterías acerca de Koizumi.

Para tu información esta chica no es delicada ni frágil, es salvaje….ATERRADORAMENTE SALVAJE!!!

Oye, que estas diciendo?!!

Asi que evita juzgar a los demás si no los conoces, ENTIENDES?!!!!...

OTANI!!!- Risa sintió como sus mejillas hervían y avergonzada jalo de la chalina del pelirrojo en un intento desesperado de cerrar su bocota.

Entonces eres una salvaje……., ……………….. mas interesante aun…

OOOyeeee…..tuu…..vendedor!!!.....no le sigas el juego a este enano!!!- exigió Risa.

Errr….chicos…cálmense- Kohori, que había escuchado toda la conversación, intento acallar los gritos que lanzaba la pelirroja- Koizumi, el no es un vendedor…es un buen amigo mio…….me he enterado que estudia lo mismo que tu, ¿no lo has visto nunca en tu instituto?

Risa solto la cabeza de Otani y observo detenidamente al alto de cabello negro. Al calmarse se dio cuenta que el tipo se le hacia conocido, pero no lograba recordar en que momento lo había visto. ¿Dónde es que se lo había encontrado antes?

La verdad, no te recuerdo , pero……entonces, ¿estudias estilismo también?

No, …estudio artes plásticas…, pero quisiera ser escultor.

Entonces le gusta jugar con barro, que clase de profesión es esa de todos modos…- exclamo Otani de mala gana, pero luego recibió un golpe de parte de su novia- OUCH!!!

Que bien…soy amigo de dos artistas- intervino Kohori sonriendo- pero lo mejor de todo es que a los tres nos gusta Umibozu, asi podemos ir en grupo a sus conciertos.

Primero debemos preguntarle a la señorita salvaje….quizás no le guste ir con nosotros- añadió el chico de anteojos.

Ohhh…no…no….mientras mas vayamos será mejor y mas divertido, asi podemos conversar de lo que nos pareció el concierto…oh si….mi nombre es Risa Koizumi, encantada de cono…….AYYY!!!

Antes de que Risa pudiera terminar de presentarse, Otani la empujó bruscamente hacia adelante y cogió su mano, llevándosela del lugar a zancadas sin despedirse ni mirar hacia atrás, donde Kohori y el chico de anteojos se habían quedado.

Otani…

…..

Otani…

….

OTANI!!!!...

¿Qué???!!!- respondió Otani sin dejar de caminar ni jalar a la chica.

Espera!!...aun no nos hemos despedido apropiadamente de ellos.

Que importa.

Pero…aun no hemos entregado la forma!!

Mañana yo mismo las traeré.

OTANI!!...CUAL ES EL APURO?!!!

El baño…

¿Quéeeeee?

Quiero ir al baño…

¿¿Ahhh?????- Risa puso cara de incredulidad ante la razón de huida del chico. Otani entonces se detuvo y volteo dándole la cara a la pelirroja- ¿Para ir al baño necesitas que yo te acompañe?.

No, …nnnno…..QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!!...- Otani desvio la mirada- solo debes ver en que lugar estoy para que no nos perdamos…

Yyyyyy…..¿donde es que esta el baño al que quieres ir?

Alli!!!- Otani señalo un lugar con el dedo impetuosamente sin mirar siquiera el lugar.

¿Haces en una cabina fotográfica?...

Otani se sorprendió y recién noto hacia donde había señalado, entonces comenzó a reir escandalosamente.

JAJAJAJAJAJA…NO DEBERIAN PONER ESE TIPO DE COSAS POR LA CALLE..JAJAJAJA….ASI CONFUNDEN AL PUBLICO….Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ERA UN BAÑO JAJAJAAJAJA…esto…- Otani miro a todos lados preocupado mientras Risa aun no terminaba de entender que estaba haciendo el chico- MIRA!!.......BARRAS DE PESCADO!!..- mencionó señalando un puesto de comida- KOIZUMI, VE Y COME LAS QUE QUIERAS, YO INVITO!!

A la chica se le iluminó el rostro y soltando un "ENTENDIDO!!!", corrió hacia el lugar donde preparaban dichos bocadillos y una pareja comía a gusto. Otani, observando a su novia pedir alegremente varias porciones a la vez, lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Debia pensar en cosas mas normales. Nunca antes lo había analizado pero era realmente malo dando excusas. Sin embargo debía enseñar a Koizumi a no ser tan amable con los desconocidos, cualquier día podrían atacarle sin que se diera cuenta solo por mostrar tanta consideración hacia los demás.

Tonta- pensó- haces todo para quedar bien con la gente y eso tarde o temprano te va a traer problemas. Si yo no hubiera estado allí…….definitivamente tendré que estar detrás de ti siempre. Tonta.

Otani quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, observando el cielo que cada vez se hacía más oscuro pues había comenzado a anochecer. Esa era la razón por la cual se había llevado a Koizumi, por su bienestar físico. CLARO QUE ESA ERA LA RAZON, ¿POR QUE TENDRIA QUE HABER OTRA?

Otani, di ahhhh- apareció Risa de pronto al lado del muchacho con un plato lleno de barras de pescado recién hechas.

No hagas cosas vergonzosas..

SOLO DI AHHH!!!...

Otani frunció el entrecejo y fue obligado a abrir la boca ante la molesta insistencia de Risa, quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, como si las barras de pescado fueran una ofrenda religiosa o algo parecido.

Ahhhh- Otani dejo que la chica introdujera una de las barritas en su boca de golpe- ARGHHHH, COF, COF, COF!!.........CALIENTEEE!!! ESTA CALIENTE!!!...ME HE QUEMADO LA GARGANTA!!!- grito el chico escupiendo el pescado y tomando con las manos su cuello como si quisiera aliviar el dolor con ellas.

…..per….don…..olvide soplarlas para ti……

Agua, traeme agua!!..…

¡SI SEÑOR!- exclamó Koizumi y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia una tienda de abarrotes que se encontraba cerca.

Koizumi era muy considerada. Pero realmente- se dijo el pelirrojo- REALMENTE ES ATERRADORAMENTE SALVAJE.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Cap. 5: Un tipo extraño**

Habia amanecido pronto y el domingo tenia sabor a pereza . Mientras acomodaba la cabeza contra la almohada tenia la mente en blanco, y solo le quedaban las ganas de seguir en reposo, en inercia, sin saber mas que lo que se debe saber para lograr dormir placenteramente. No tenia muchos incentivos para despertar temprano ese dia. En primer lugar, aun quedaban dos semanas para los exámenes parciales asi que pensaba, no habría tanto apuro para estudiar; en segundo lugar, Otani tenia que continuar con sus "tareas adicionales" y sus propias asignaciones asi que por lo tanto no habría Atsushi Otani al menos por unos cinco días. Recordaba bien el cabello castaño de Otani agitándose caprichosamente mientras con mucha ceremonia y seriedad el chico trataba de hacerle entender que "debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades":

Tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades, Koizumi. He pensado que seria bueno si tu también aprovecharas el tiempo en repasar tus lecciones.

Otani…te has vuelto muy responsable…

¿Verdad que si?

Si, ……..…..que aburrido……

No tener a Otani por varios días luego de esa maravillosa reconciliación no hacia a Risa muy feliz, pero como toda novia comprensiva y bondadosa debía saber que todo era por su bienestar. Aunque no le agradaba mucho tener que ser comprensiva y bondadosa durante tanto tiempo.

Risa se movio por todos los escondrijos de su cama y sin más que pensar, decidió que era hora de levantarse; mas que la pereza que tenia la dominaba el hambre. Era hora de desayunar. Luego de asearse y cambiarse, se dirigió al comedor mientras lanzaba un silbido inspirada en una melodilla que había escuchado un dia antes, ese Omibozu cada dia era más genial. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie que la recibiera o al menos que le tuviera una porción de arroz caliente y lista para comer.

Nadie. La chica miro a su alrededor, se metió a la cocina, cuartos, baño, incluso el cuarto de lavado. Todos se habían ido. De pronto se percato de un papel que estaba pegado en el sofá de la sala, y que al levantarlo simplemente tenia escrito: "PAPA Y MAMA HAN IDO A CASA DEL ABUELO, TU HERMANO SALIO A UN CAMPAMENTO. CARIÑO, NO PUDE HACER ARROZ EL DIA DE HOY PERO HAY ARROZ DE AYER EN LA NEVERA. QUISIMOS DESPERTARTE PERO PARECIAS UNA ROCA. REGRESAMOS MAÑANA TEMPRANO. UN BESO DE LOS DOS. MAMA"

No podía creerlo. Se habían ido sin avisarle nada. Y peor aún, iba a comer arroz del día anterior. Calentó un poco de arroz apelmasado y lo ingirió sin muchos ánimos. Todo el día estaría sola y aunque muchas personas hubieran aprovechado en hacer algo interesante ella no tenía más imaginación que la de quedarse en casa viendo televisión. Aburrido.

Estiró las piernas e intentando relajarse luego de desayunar se lanzó encima del sofá. Y recordó…¿Quién no tiene nada que hacer los domingos tampoco?. Solo era una sola persona, Kohori!!!!!!!!

No, lo siento Koizumi, no puedo salir antes del trabajo.

Vamos Kohori, serán solo dos horas en las que podemos divertirnos en el parque.

Siempre he querido salir contigo de esta manera y nunca se había dado la oportunidad, pero cuando ocurre….TENGO TRABAJO QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR…..- el chico suspiro- la vida nunca es justa para mí.

Hum….bien, no hay problema…no es como que no tuviera más amigos verdad?.

KOIZUMI, COMO DICES ESO?!!!

Sin que Risa se diera cuenta de que había desanimado a Kohori con la última frase, se dio la media vuelta y salió del restaurante de comida rápida en donde el chico trabajaba desde hace más de dos meses. Caminó mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, divisando los nuevos vestidos de temporada, las tiendas de comida, gente que caminaba despreocupada o preocupadamente. Gente, gente y más gente que iba en grupo y ella era la única que nunca se divertía los domingos porque era la única que….¿QUE ERA ESO DE ALLI?!!!!!

Un grupo de gente se había reunido, el tumulto no dejaba ver cuál era el espectáculo que estaba sucediendo y ya que la pelirroja era muy curiosa se acercó intempestivamente al lugar. A empujones y agachándose logró asomar el rostro hacia la escena en la cual, según vió, había un niño discutiendo con un hombre.

Yo lo cogí primero!!!........- el niño gritaba enojado.

Eres un mentiroso, MENTIROSO MENTIROSO!!

Pero…yo lo tome primero…dejalo..ES MIO!!!

Ambos jalaban de un objeto que Risa no lograba distinguir. El niño aparentaba tener no más de 10 años, y el adulto…el hombre tenía gafas y cabello negro intenso, su perfil era delicado y….¿Y?!!!!...EL ERA….

TU!! Que estas haciendo?!!- Risa sin darse cuenta lanzo una exclamación en voz alta que pronto todas las miradas volvieron hacia ella, y ella aun permanecía agachada. Pronto lo notó y se arrepintió de haber hablado.

El niño y el hombre notaron su presencia (¿Quién no lo notaria con ese grito?), y el segundo luego de mirarla de pies a cabeza, sonrio de manera audaz.

Salvaje!!, ¿Qué haces por aquí?. Es una coincidencia eh?.

Err…..jejeje….Bueno, si, es una coinci…

Y tu que quieres vieja?- exclamo el niño- Tu también eres su complice?

¿Complice de quien?!!..¿Y QUIEN ES VIEJA, MOCOSO DE ….

Risa se paro enfrente del niño con unas ganas profundas de ponerlo en su lugar pensando que si ella fuera su hermana mayor le daría una buena tunda.

¿Ves como es que ahora crian monstruos?...Es por eso que la sociedad se encuentra como está, mujer. Ese niño necesita disciplina!!!- el pelinegro parecía darle autoridad a Risa para hacer justicia con todos los delicuentes y las maldades en ese país. Al parecer Risa se lo creyo también.

Por….por qué me miras así vieja?!!..- El niño se asusto al ver que la chica lo tomaba del brazo.

Que le has robado a mi amigo?!! Eh?!! Confiesa antes de que llame a la policía?!!...

Mamá!!..quiero a mi mamá!!!

VAS A CONFESAR POR LAS BUENAS……¿O POR LAS MALAS?

Risa puso todo su esfuerzo en poner cara de malvada aunque su expresión pareció salirle algo retorcida, mientras admiraba el rostro del chico de gafas, que se unió en su propósito y quien si que tenia aires naturales de frialdad.

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!...

Una mujer y un policía se acercaron apresuradamente mientras la gente de alrededor parecía aun mas excitada por la entrada de escena de la pelirroja.

Señor policía, déjeme decirle que este niño le ha robado a mi amigo aquí presente este objeto que está viendo usted aquí mismo- Risa arrancho de las manos del niño el paquete al que tanto se había dado importancia y que ni ella misma sabia que era.

Hum….¿un videojuego?

Asi es…un videoju……QUE????

La chica miro sus manos y noto que tenia un juego de naves espaciales.

Pero…este….PERO IGUALMENTE EL MOCOSO QUE VEN ALLÍ LE ROBÓ ESE JUEGO!!..

NO ES CIERTO- exclamó la mujer que había llegado con el policía y que era la madre del niño- LE COMPRE ESE JUEGO LUEGO DE HACER UNA LARGA COLA DURANTE UNA HORA, Y AL SALIR ESTE DEGENERADO NOS EXIGIO QUE LE VENDIERAMOS EL JUEGO!!!

Asi es, este tipo me ofreció dinero pero como no acepte vendérselo, me lo quizo quitar a la fuerza!!!!...MAMA FUE A PEDIR AYUDA!!!. Y ESA VIEJA ES SU CÓMPLICE

Pero eso no es cierto…que imaginación pueden tener para creer esa historia..¿verdad?….-El chico de las gafas miro a Risa, se acomodo los anteojos, y se acercó a su rostro, intentando susurrarle algo…

Corre….

De pronto la chica sintió que le tomaron de la mano y al ver que su nuevo conocido emprendió la carrera de inmediato su cuerpo fue arrastrado literalmente por una fuerza enorme que la jalaba sin piedad, por lo que fue obligada a mover sus piernas tan rápido como le fuera posible.

ESPERA…ESPERA TE DIGO!!- Risa comenzaba a cansarse.

No mires atrás y sigue corriendo, sino mas gente te vera y te reconocerán mas tarde…CORRE SALVAJE…CORRE!!!!

Luego de varios minutos en carrera, y haber atravesado varios callejones que en su vida había visto, el chico dirigió a Koizumi hasta un pasaje en donde finalmente se detuvo y se dejo caer al piso extenuado. Ambos no hablaron hasta después de un minuto pues el aliento les faltaba.

Entonces….ah…..le robaste el juego a ese niño?...ahhhh…- Risa aun de pie intentaba tomar la mayor cantidad de aire.

No…..ahhh…..le di dinero….

Pero no te lo aceptó….¿por que le quitaste entonces el juego?

Es…..es que no pensaba quedarme con las manos vacias…ahh..

¿Pero ….ROBARLE A UN NIÑO INOCENTE?...NO HARIA ESO!!!!

Pues……digamos que- el chico levanto el rostro y miro despreocupado a la chica- solo sería un préstamo…luego iba a hacerle llegar un juego nuevo….

Hum…..ahhhh- Risa se dejo caer al lado del muchacho quien ya había recuperado sus fuerzas- eres un tipo extraño…

Tienes razón…, pero….-continuo escondiendo la cara entre las manos- ¿Fue divertido no?

Risa entornó los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta que había recibido y de pronto se sintió el mismo Otani reprimiéndose a ella misma. Nunca pensó que algún día tomaría la actitud del correcto y siempre sensato Otani Atsushi. Luego de estas divagaciones, el pelinegro volteó el rostro y se quedó mirando a Risa mientras ella le correspondía la mirada….Ambos comenzaron a reir al unísono.

Pues si jajajajajajajajajaja.

La tarde había comenzado a decaer y dentro de poco anochecería.

Asi que vives por ese balneario.

Sip.

Solia venir de niño por aquí. Estudiaba hace mucho en un kindergarden cerca de este sitio. Esta a unas dos cuadras contando desde esta parte.

Oh si, entonces debe ser el mismo al que he ido de pequeña. Uno con unos osos pintados en las paredes…¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

Pues….solo le decía el kínder de los os..

Osos pintados…

SII!! EXACTO SALVAJE!!!..NUNCA SUPE EL NOMBRE DEL LUGAR!!

YO TAMPOCO!!!....

Hum………Entonces tuviste los mismos problemas que yo allí, ¿tambien te obligaban a memorizarte el nombre?

Si….pero nunca lo consiguieron…….era como un bloqueo en mi mente….

Desde que habían huido del policía, el niño y la madre, Risa y el chico de gafas habían caminado por largo tiempo, primero esperando alejarse de sus perseguidores y luego por simple diversión. El amigo de Kohori, que al principio había parecido muy serio y elegante, parecía tener un lado divertido….o al menos un lado que se parecía a Koizumi. Habían llegado al parque de diversiones sin darse cuenta, y aprovechando el descuido de los cuidadores, se habrían subido en varios juegos mecánicos, pues ninguno contaba con dinero para pagar de manera decente aquellas diversiones. Eso nunca lo habría podido hacer con Otani, así que Risa aprovechó la ocasión para vivir con un poco de adrenalina el domingo. Al pasar el tiempo a ambos les dio hambre así que ya que no contaban con efectivo, Risa decidió ir a comer unos bocadillos en casa.

Bien, ya estamos aquí. Puedes pasar.

Bonito lugar.

Risa invitó a sentarse y ponerse cómodo al chico mientras ella preparaba algo improvisado usando los víveres de la congeladora.

Salvaje, ¿Qué piensas prepararme?

No te voy a preparar nada- respondió Risa un poco incómoda- voy a hacer algunos bocadillos para ambos…únicamente porque no tienes dinero para comer el dia de hoy.

Hum…….bien, estoy deacuerdo con eso….

OUCH!!!!

Al deslizar el cuchillo por la superficie de las cebollas la chica se había hecho un corte en la mano. Al enjuagarse en el grifo las manos, vio que el chico de gafas había aparecido sorpresivamente al lado de la tabla de picar y las ollas.

No sabes nada, no sabes nada. Bien…….tu, traeme esas bolsas de allí, papas, tomates lavados, y aquel recipiente.

¿Perdon…yo….

Traeme lo que te digo mujer!!!

Sin saber por qué, Risa obedeció y llevo todos los ingredientes que el chico le iba pidiendo, uno a uno. Lavaba las verduras, puso agua a hervir, avivo el fuego, mientras el muchacho picaba, salteaba y aderezaba. Despues de unos minutos, un olor delicioso emanaba de las ollas.

Hum…¿Qué es esto?!! Ñam, ñam…- Risa saboreaba aquellas exquisiteces.

Es una receta especial que mi madre hacia…..pero ella se fue muy lejos…

Oh…lo siento…..- respondió Risa- no pensaba que tu madre había fallecido..

¿Fallecido?..¿de que hablas salvaje?...mi madre se fue lejos, está en Canadá…de allí me manda cartas mensualmente…

¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Si..

NO ME LLAMES SALVAJE!!!-Risa se sorprendia de cuan fresco podía llegar a ser el chico que comia en su mesa en ese instante.

Entonces eres Risa..

Que clase de confianzas son esas?!!...nosotros no somos…

Eres Risa……Risa, RISA, RISA , RISA, RISA, RISA, RISA, RISA…RISA LA LADRONA QUE LE ROBA A LOS NIÑOS,….

……COMPORTATE!! ….ERES UN NIÑO?!!!!

No sabia cómo ni por qué, pero aquel dia había hecho el papel de Otani muchísimas veces, tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Y ese muchacho…ese muchacho que clase de tipo era?...

A propósito, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- inquirió Risa mientras mordía una papa horneada.

El chico miro por encima del plato de sopa, que lo sorbia ruidosamente, y lanzo una sonrisa abierta.

Ya que me quieres conocer mas a fondo….soy Watanabe Rizumu. Pero….- Rizumu se levanto de la mesa y se puso delante de Risa, acercándose bastante a la chica y soplandole al oido- pero…………pronto seré el hombre de Risa.

Risa retrocedió peligrosamente en su asiento y se cayo hacia atrás golpeándose el trasero dolorosamente. El chico finalmente se alejo y dando un bostezo continuo:

Bueno…es hora de regresar a casa…para la próxima tu cocinaras, entendido Risa?. Nos vemos…!!!!

Rizumu salió del lugar dando un portazo mientras Risa permanecia paralizada en el suelo. ¿Qué es lo que había escuchado?..Nada…era solo una broma…seguro era solo una broma………..¿el hombre de quien?????....


End file.
